Twirling
by Palliative
Summary: All the winters are the same for Naruto.What will he do?Read to fnd out!SASUNARU!


ANOTHER SASUNARU!I know I'm late...I HAD EXAMS!T_T...HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

Naruto watched as the snow fell down to the ground. He sighed.

It was winter.

And of course, exactly the same, with no change.

God! It was always like that! All of those bloody winter were the same!

And he did hate that.

It's some thing unbearable to start every year ,with no one in your life .I mean, he was a human, right?

Every one need some one to love. Some one to start a new year with.

He couldn't take it any more! He was 16!He was a boy! He couldn't hide the feeling* any more .He needed help.

He picked up the phone, and called Sasuke, his best friend.

"Hello?"a low voice answered. Naruto leaned against the wall:"Hey…It's me, Naruto."

"Oh! Hey, Naruto! How are you doing?" The voice became warmer.

"I'm fine…"

Sasuke laughed: "I don't think so! You look sad. What's wrong?"

"First of all, you can't see me, so how you say I _look_ sad?...And well..It's winter…"

"Please !Don't start! I can say your next sentence."

"Sasuke! I'm serious! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto whined.

"You say it each Christmas." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"But this time is different…I need some one to love, Sasuke."

There it was.

After a little pause, Sasuke began to speak:"You know…I have an idea. Why don't we go skating? And maybe you could find a girl or something."

"Shut up, teme! Me and skating?!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's so girlish, don't you thing? And I can't skate any way…"

"No matter. I'll teach you."

"God! I really needed this one!"

"C'mon, Naruto! You can't stay in that house forever!"

"Sasuke…"

"Come on, dobe. It would be fun!"

There was pause again, and then Sasuke won: "Ok,ok. What time?"Naruto said, frowning.

"How about 8?"

"Ok…see you then." And with that, Naruto hung up.

He closed his eyes for a while. It was better than staying in the bloody house, after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 8:30, and Naruto was next to the skating rink, alone. Sasuke wasn't there yet.

Naruto looked at his watch. Where the hell was he?

He looked at the skating rink. There was no one.

No one. This was no good. Sasuke had a plan. He knew it. He _always_ had a plan to scare him, to interrupt him, to make him angry.

No. This time, Naruto was wrong. Sasuke had no plan. He came, with his black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (My favorite car! Yaay!)

Naruto watched him as he stepped out of the car (I LOVE the car!)

Sasuke was wearing tight jeans, his dark blue jacket and a light blue scarf. He looked so beautiful…

Wait a second. Beautiful?! Did that just come out of Naruto's mouth?!

Any way, Sasuke came with a smile on his face, and a pair of skate (An expensive one! Yaay!)in his hand. Naruto frowned: "Teme, you're late."

"I know."Sasuke said while he was putting on his skates. " Ready to have some fun?"

"It's not really that much fun, you know…"

"Of course I don't!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him toward the skating rink. Naruto screamed: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TEME?! YOU SUPPOSED TO TEACH ME SKATING, NOT TRYING TO BREAK MY BONES!"

Sasuke laughed his gorgeous laugh. God! Girls in the school would die for that!

Sasuke spun and jumped around Naruto, making him embarrassed "Don't do that, teme. You embarrass me!"

Sasuke ignored that: "C'mon, dobe. Grab my hands."

"Are you serious?"

"Sure! Come on!"

And Naruto did so. Sasuke was a great teacher and a great skater, after all. He was also great at Basket ball, Volley ball, Foot ball and tennis. (He's the best! Yaay! )

Naruto was starting to like skating. It wasn't that bad. After all, skating with Sasuke was some thing else.

When Sasuke thought that the blond had learned enough, he said: "Dobe, wanna twirl with me?"

Naruto grinned: "Sure, why not?"

And they stood in the middle, twirling together.

Suddenly, Sasuke said: "Naruto…I wanted to tell you some thing…"

"Sure! What is it?"

"I…I'm not sure that this is right, but…" He gazed into the blond's eyes: "I was waiting for this, Naruto…"

And with that, he crashed his lips with Naruto's. Naruto gasped, his eyes widened. He was so confused.

After 5 seconds, the blond pulled away and turned to leave.

Sasuke ran after him: "Naruto, please! I love you, don't leave!"

Suddenly Naruto turned and cried: "Why I shouldn't leave? Because you're telling me that _now_?!"

Sasuke blinked. What does that mean? So he asked: "What do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto dropped his head: "I mean…That if it's true, why now?"

" Because I couldn't do it earlier. I wasn't sure that this is right or not." He slowly began to approach to the blond: "Naruto, believe me. I'm not lying." He grabbed Naruto's chin and forced the blond to look at him: "Look at me, Naruto."

"I don't want to."

" Why not?" And he heard the blond sobbing, and he saw his body shaking.

And guess what? Naruto put his head on Sasuke's chest (He's shorter than Sasuke-Kun), and began to cry, making the hole place wet.

Sasuke was shocked. Why he was crying? Did he do some thing wrong?

Naruto started to speak: "All this bloody time, you were next to me, and I didn't know…Why you didn't tell me, Sasuke?"

Actually, Sasuke had answered that question earlier.

Naruto titled his head up: "Sasuke…I had feelings too…But, I didn't know how to show it. All this 5 years, you were the closest one to me, and I would tell you ever thing…Why didn't you find out? Why do you think those girls in school hate me? Because I was in love with you all the time and you didn't understand…" He laughed weakly: "How stupid you are, teme…"

Sasuke was still shocked. So the blond loved him all this time? And he didn't know?!

He asked: "So…you loved me?!"

"Of course, dumb ass! I still do!" he looked down: "But I didn't know that you love me too…"

Sasuke laughed:"You know what's the funny part" That we both loved each other, and we didn't know the other's feelings."

Naruto smiled. Sasuke gazed at him. The blond was so beautiful when he smiled.

Naruto saked: "So…no more loneliness, huh?"

Sasuke kissed him again: "No more loneliness." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke asked: "wanna walk?" Naruto grinned "Yeah, sure." And grabbed Sasuke's hand, and pulled him. Sasuke lost his balance: "Oi, Naruto! Can't you see I have skates in my feet?!"

"Then take them off!"

"If you let me to!" but when he wanted to take them off, well, he couldn't. He said: "Dobe, I'm stuck! Help me instead of laughing!"

Naruto kept laughing, and he helped Sasuke to get free.

Then, they started to walk, hand to hand, in silence.

Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked at him. He looked so happy.

They kept walking, while staring at the snow that was still falling. Naruto sighed. Why this winter was so beautiful? Was it because of Sasuke?

Guys,Naruto told me something right said that I tell you "REVIEW PLEASE!"

Love you all!

* * *


End file.
